


As Destiny Would Have it

by benedictscumbercookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictscumbercookie/pseuds/benedictscumbercookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly meet when they are little and become best friends, they start to call the other their boy/girlfriend. Their mum's find it adorable and say that one day when they are older they will date and get married. They lose contact when Molly's mum passes away as her dad makes Molly move. Sherlock doesn't see her again till they meet again at Barts. Neither remembers the other till Sherlock tells his mum about her while discussing a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Destiny Would Have it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my second Sherlolly fic, which has been beta-ed by the amazing kanikag24! I hope you like it!  
> Shelly  
> xxx  
> Oh and I do not own anything, if I did Sherloly would have been canon by now... ;) x

Molly Louise Hooper was not your average 4 year old girl. Unlike all the other girls her age, Molly loved science and mysteries, as opposed to princesses and pink, fluffy things. This being the very reason Molly had no friends. No one shared her peculiar interests that she had inherited from her parents Mark and Gillian Hooper. Molly's mother, Gillian Hooper, worked at the local hospital as a forensic pathologist, she was one of the only female pathologist's in the entire world and her father, Mark Hooper worked for the police force in the area, he was the only detective on the force and in the county. After 6 miserable months at the nursery school, a few minutes from the hospital, Molly made her first friend. 

Molly sat under a tree in the playground, it was the space of time between the last lesson and home time, peacefully reading one of her mum's pathology books when she heard the distinct voices of the two people she hated the most in this world. Phillip Anderson and Sally Donovan. Molly cautiously lifted her head to see what poor unfortunate soul had fallen prey to the hands of the two devious children to be mocked at.  
Donovan and Anderson had their backs to Molly and were teasing a boy she had never seen before, obviously he was new, Molly decided to intervene. They all hated her anyway so what was the harm.  
"Hey! Leave him alone!" Molly said bravely as she approached the group trying to look as brave as she sounded.  
"Oh get lost weirdo, this has nothing to do with you!" Donovan sneered at her as Molly pushed past her to take the side of the new boy.  
"I think you will find it has everything to do with me Sally, as one of your other bits of prey I have the right to stick up for potential victims." Molly replied taking a confident step forward. Donovan and Anderson just looked at Molly like she was mental.  
"Okay, whatever freak... We will deal with you later newbie.” said Anderson, a little confused as he and Sally walked away.  
Molly waited for them to have properly left before turning to the new boy and actually have a good look at him. The boy had a mop of messy brown curls, eyes the colour of the ocean just after a storm, pale alabaster skin, perfectly shaped lips and Molly could tell that when he was a bit older he would have very sharp and defining cheek bones. In other words he was the most beautiful creature Molly had ever laid her eyes on. She smiled at him warmly.  
"I'm so sorry about them, they are little fools. I'm Molly by the way, Molly Louise Hooper." She told him offering him her hand.  
"Thank you Molly! My name is William, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. A bit of a mouthful I know. I have to say you are much smarter than most of the kids here." He replied taking her hand and shaking it.  
“Thanks! Would you like to come and sit with me under my tree?" She asked him sweetly.  
"Sure, but one question... How is it your tree?" William asked curiously.  
"Well to be perfectly honest, I have no friends here, and no one talks to me except Donovan and Anderson and all they do is tease me." Molly sighed. "No one bothers me here, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I wouldn't want to people to start calling you names because of me..."  
William looked at her, his eyes looking over her with speed. "Interesting, by looking at the crispness of your shirt and the state of your shoes I can tell that you are an only child who comes from a very smart family, your mother perhaps is a detective? I can also tell because like me you look at everything and try to break it down. And your father, he is a pathologist. How do I know this? Well you looked over at that poor bird a moment ago and instead of looking disgusted or saddened you looked at it curiously, also you have an old pathology book there where you were sitting." William said puffing his little chest out in triumph. Molly looked at him in awe, blinking a few times before responding.  
"William, that was incredible! How could you possibly know all of that?" Molly exclaimed, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. She sat in her previous spot and pulled the pathology book into her lap making space for William next to her.  
"It's called deductions! My brother Mikey taught me! I can teach you one day if you'd like?" William said after sitting next to her. Molly looked at him with wide, excited eyes.  
"Oh yes please! That would be wonderful!" Molly gave William a small hug as a thank you. William's cheeks reddened slightly as he returned Molly's hug.  
"Just one more thing, did I get anything wrong?" He asked slowly.  
"Well you didn't get it wrong really." Molly said cautiously, not wanting to hurt his feelings "You just got my mummy and daddy's jobs the wrong way round. But you got everything else spot on!" She smiled at him reassuringly.  
"There is always something..." William said to himself. "Molly could I have a look at your book please?" He asked her sweetly, giving her a toothy smile.  
"Of course! Just be careful, it is quite old." She replied handing it over to him.

Soon the bell for home time rang and the two new friends got up from their positions and headed over to where all the parents were gathered. "Molly?" William said questioningly.  
"Yes?" She replied stopping to look at him.  
"We are friends now, right?" He asked warily, a hint of doubt in his tone. William had never had a friend before, he didn't want to ruin his and Molly's budding friendship.  
"Of course we are!" She said brimming with joy. "You can be my boyfriend, and I can be your girlfriend! That means we are best friends, right?"  
"That sounds perfect. Now that you are my girlfriend, would it be okay if you call me Will? It is much easier to say and it sounds much friendlier!" He replied, smiling at her.  
"Of course, Will!" She said putting emphasis on his new nickname. "Oh look! I can see my mummy! I want you to meet her!" Molly began dragging Will over to where her mother was waiting for her.  
"Molly, I think my mummy is standing there next to your mummy! Do you think they are friends?" Will asked her as they hurried over to their mums.  
"I'm not sure, I guess we will find out soon!" She said excitedly, grabbing his hand.  
"Mummy!" Will called out. “I want you to meet my girlfriend, Molly Louise Hooper! She is really smart, just like me!" He told his mum ecstatically.  
The woman looked at her son with curious ocean blue eyes, a fond amused smile plastered on her face. She knelt down next to her son giving him a hug.  
"That's wonderful Will! It so happens that me and your ‘girlfriend’s’ mummy used to be best friends when we were your age!" Will's mum, Violet, told him happily, patting him on the back. She looked over at Gillian, humour clear in her eyes.  
Gillian picked up Molly and hugged her. "So Molls, aren't you going to tell me about your little boyfriend?" Molly's mum asked delightedly.  
"Oh right! Mummy this is my boyfriend, William Sherlock Scott Holmes! He is brilliant! He does this thing called deductions! It was amazing! He told me all about myself and about you and daddy with out me telling him anything! He said he will teach me how to do it!" Molly told her mum excitedly.  
"That does sound very amazing!" Gillian said, quite impressed. "Vi, how would you, Siger, Mike and Will like to come over to our house tonight for dinner? I'm sure Molly would love to have Will around." She asked as both Molly and Will gasped in delight and Will pleaded Violet to agree, tugging at the sleeve of her jumper.  
"It would be our pleasure. Shall we say 5 o’clock?" Violet asked.  
"That sounds wonderful! Till then." Gillian replied with a wide smile, lowering Molly back down next to Will. "Molly say goodbye to Will."  
"Okay mummy. Goodbye Will! I can't wait to see you later!" Molly hugged him goodbye with a broad smile.  
"Goodbye Molly! I can't wait too!" Will replied, hugging Molly back tightly.  
Gillian went to hug Violet goodbye. "I can’t wait for the day they get together and get married. They are already very special to each other. Molly already loves him! I can tell." Gillian said with a smile as she hugged her old friend goodbye.  
"I completely agree Gill. Will is positively smitten too, he has the same twinkle in his eye as when he looks at Redbeard." Violet replied as she returned the hug.  
"Come Molly, we need to go pick up your father from the station." Gillian picked Molly up again after she had finished saying goodbye to Will. She walked over to their car with Molly in her arms waving back to her new friend with the widest smile Gillian Hooper had ever seen on her daughter’s face.


End file.
